


A Temporary Loan

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu borrows a siren. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Temporary Loan

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as m/m and m/f because honestly, I wasn't sure HOW to tag it. It's two men, but one is a woman, and not in any way permanently. So I apologize if that caused any confusion.
> 
> Also I'm not sure why I keep turning Clu into a woman. It just makes me happy. Although this time, it was Oft's fault. When she drew the lineart for [this picture](http://66.media.tumblr.com/7d604d231ea39a981f784b2d6e826e9e/tumblr_n7lrkouDlM1qetpapo7_1280.png), and it turned into the two of us joking about the siren being Clu in disguise. Then fic happened. Blame her.
> 
> Apologies for tagging this All Media Types, I didn't even notice I'd clicked that one until it showed up on the feed on tumblr.

“I’m sure you’re aware that I can tell it’s you.”  
  
Clu inclined his head and smiled as he watched Dyson’s silhouette shift in the doorway. The lights in the room were low, nearly off, but the bright hallway illuminated a wide strip that fell across the couch, and its recumbent guest. “I thought you might,” he admitted. “It was worth a shot. Although, scanning me is a little cheap, even for you.”  
  
Dyson stepped inside and shut the door. His circuits mapped the angle of his body, and the position of his arms folded in front of his chest, even if the rest of him was hidden in darkness. “Mm,” he hummed. “I didn’t bother, actually. It’s obvious.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous, how?” Clu attempted to hide his curiosity with annoyance, but it was difficult controlling a voice that wasn’t his own. The objection came out as a feminine squeak, making his circuits flare in embarrassment. “Explain it to me.”  
  
“It’s simple,” Dyson said. He unfolded his arms and made his way across the room, where he dropped down on the edge of the couch. He reached out and traced a finger over the circuit that followed the shapely curve of Clu’s hip. “Sirens don’t have pale yellow circuits.”  
  
“Damn. They looked white to me.”  
  
“I suppose if you’re used to gold, they would.”  
  
Clu pulled his legs out from behind Dyson and sat up. “Like I said, it was worth a shot.”  
  
Warm pressure on his thigh stopped him. “What’s the hurry?” Dyson asked. He let his palm glide over the silvery fabric of the suit. “You went to all the trouble of borrowing a siren’s shell, might as well make use of it.” His fingers dipped into the valley between Clu’s thighs and curled in, until he made contact. “That must be a new sensation for you. How does it feel?”  
  
There was a quiet gasp from Clu, followed by a bright pulse of lavender that rolled across his circuits like a shiver. “It’s… different,” he whispered.  
  
“Do you like it?” The fingers withdrew, and Clu reached out to grasp Dyson’s hand and pull it back down. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
He teased at the warm mound beneath the suit for a moment longer, and then his fingers ghosted up and over Clu’s abdomen, around his waist and up his back. Clu shuddered gently under his touch, with his eyes shut and his lips parted in a vague smile as he enjoyed Dyson’s efforts. When fingertips touched the back of his neck, he made a pleased sound, and it earned him a massaging grasp for a moment, before the blackguard withdrew and repositioned himself on the couch. He was closer—close enough that Clu could feel the warmth of his circuits as it slowly built from within.  
  
“I’m sure you spent some time getting to know that body,” Dyson murmured in his ear. Clu felt a tickle on his earlobe, and then warm air, sending shivers of pleasure rolling down his neck and arms.  
  
“Tell me,” he continued, still nuzzling Clu’s ear as he palmed the vertical circuit in the middle of the administrator’s chest. “How does it compare to your own?”  
  
The corner of Clu’s mouth lifted just a bit, and he reached over to drag a fingertip up and over the obvious bulge in Dyson’s suit, putting just a bit of pressure into his touch before he lifted his hand away. Instead, he reached up to stroke the circuit on Dyson’s forearm. “Different,” he repeated. “You should try it for yourself.”  
  
That earned him a calculating smile. “What’s to say I haven’t?”  
  
The possibilities inherent in that revelation weren’t lost on Clu. He removed the hand on his chest and placed it down in Dyson’s lap. With one swift move, he knelt across the blackguard’s lap, leaning forward just enough to make circuit contact. The snap and pull of electricity made his limbs tense, but he held himself steady. Dyson pushed him back enough to give them both breathing room, and then leaned down to lap at the same vertical chest circuit, now blushing a deep violet. Clu noticed and sighed at himself for his lack of control. He hadn’t meant to give Dyson’s quite so much so fast, although he did have a single goal in mind.  
  
Strong hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him down. Clu rebutted by rolling his hips, making them both gasp in unexpected pleasure. Gaining the upper hand would have been a simple matter in his own body. Not so much in his current state.  
  
“I’m starting to feel like you want something from me, sir.”  
  
Clu sat back and frowned. “What do you think I came here for?”  
  
“I think,” Dyson said, repositioning Clu until he was forced to turn around and fall onto his lap, “I’d like to see more than just your circuits.” His unspoken broadcast cue raised the lights a few levels, until both programs could see with more than just the ambient light cast by their own circuits. He wrapped his hands around Clu’s thighs and pulled them apart, before derezzing the fabric of the silver suit just enough to give himself access. His other hand slid up Clu’s stomach until he could palm the siren’s breasts one at a time.  
  
“Seems like _you_ know this body,” Clu said between heavy breaths. He let his head fall back against Dyson’s shoulder and cupped his hand over the one working quickly between his legs.  
  
Dyson made a sound that Clu took as affirmation. “I know it _very_ well, but maybe not for the reason you think.”  
  
“I told her,” Clu stopped to bite his lip and groan as Dyson hit just the right spot with his fingers. “I told her she could watch whatever happened. She seemed happy to oblige.”  
  
“Sirens are always happy to serve however they can. It’s one of the things I like best about them.” With a gentle bite to Clu’s shoulder, Dyson slowly slipped one gloved finger inside. Clu bucked and tried to pull away, but he was held back against the blackguard’s chest. “There are a few others, of course.”  
  
More silver fabric gave way to bare skin as Dyson’s other hand swept over the swell of each breast. He took a moment to pinch first one nipple, rolling it between his fingers and chuckling as Clu twisted and twitched on his lap, and then the other, until he had the administrator worked into a gasping, wordless frenzy. “You came here to get _fucked_ , didn’t you. To serve me like a siren should. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Clu grasped at Dyson’s hand as the finger between his legs slipped out and pushed back in again. “Yes I— _yes_ ,” he hissed.  
  
“Sirens are very sensitive, you know. Every… little… touch.” Dyson flicked his thumb over one peaked nipple to punctuate the last three words. “You may find normal stimulation just isn’t enough after this.”  
  
Clu nodded frantically and pushed down against Dyson’s hand. “I don’t care, just—”  
  
“Patience. We have plenty of time for _that_.” Once more the hand withdrew, and the now-slick finger slipped out, leaving a wet trail up Clu’s abdomen as Dyson felt his way along the exposed skin. “Why don’t you show me how eager you are, hmm? How ready you are to see just what you can do with that body?”  
  
Clu twisted until he could look at Dyson. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. “Explain.”  
  
“Down on the floor.”  
  
A gentle push set Clu on his feet—or rather, the siren’s feet—where he turned and stood over Dyson, watching as the blackguard derezzed the softer fabric beneath his own armor, and exposed himself from his knees up to the middle of his chest. The plates crisscrossed his skin and still covered all but a few areas, leaving one in particular fully bared. Dyson’s cock sat up, hard and thick between his legs. He set his feet apart and gestured to himself with a smile. “I’m ready when you are.”  
  
After a moment of trading unreadable stares, Clu crouched down until he was balanced on the siren’s heels. “It looks like you’ve been practicing,” Dyson remarked. “I thought this was your first time wearing another program’s render?”  
  
Clu shook his head. “It is, but that doesn’t mean I stepped in unprepared.” He smiled and glanced to the side, letting the words sink in.  
  
Dyson made a low, rough sound in the back of his throat. He clenched his fists briefly, and then released his fingers one by one before propping his arms up on the back of the couch. “Maybe next time you can come in your own shell. _And_ the heels. To demonstrate, of course.”  
  
With an arched brow and a bemused smile, Clu leaned forward and slowly slid his hands up the length of Dyson’s legs. The heels of his palms rubbed over each armor segment until he stopped with his chest between Dyson’s knees. One last glance, giving Clu an eyeful of the other program’s expectant stare, and he wrapped his lips around the head of the blackguard’s cock. Dyson hissed between his teeth and lifted his hips, forcing Clu to back off just enough to keep himself in place. Gloved fingers clenched the fabric of the couch. “I’m sure you can do a bit better than _that_ ,” Dyson groaned. Clu looked up to find gray eyes peering down at him, narrowed in self-satisfied amusement.  
  
Clu took the challenge and swallowed more, finding it much easier than he assumed it would be. The question of whether or not a siren could deepthroat without gagging hadn’t actually crossed his mind before, but the answer was apparent by the time he made his way down to the base. Dyson’s head rolled to the side and he watched Clu work his mouth up and down the shaft. “I apologize for doubting you, _sir_. It looks like you’ve had more practice than I thought.” He brought a hand down and slipped his fingers into the tight bun at the back of the siren’s head. Strands fell free and swept across his thighs as Clu hollowed his cheeks and sucked the length of Dyson’s cock.  
  
Dyson grunted and tugged on Clu’s hair. When the administrator pulled back, he left Dyson’s erection slick and swollen, its filigree circuitry a deep magenta. “Well,” he began, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “That’s a good start.”  
  
Clu slapped his hand away and sat back on his heels, only to jolt upright again, thinking better of it when one of the wedges stabbed him in the backside. When he straightened up on his knees, Dyson took the opportunity to grasp the back of his neck and pull him forward into a brief but deep kiss. Clu hadn’t been expecting that. Once released, he slid back down, still half on the couch, leaning fully across Dyson’s lap. The position put the still-stiff cock right between the siren’s breasts, and seemed to give Dyson an idea. “Don’t move,” he commanded.  
  
Clu watched curiously as Dyson grasped both breasts with his hands, holding them together and sliding his cock into the valley between. It was wet and warm, and felt remarkably good as it slipped up and down, the head poking out each time as Dyson fucked him slowly in a very fascinating way. “I didn’t know they could do this,” Clu remarked to himself, almost in awe.  
  
“Try it yourself.” Dyson let go and moved himself closer to the edge of the couch. “Go ahead.”  
  
With his hands in place of Dyson’s, Clu raised and lowered himself just a bit, enough to gain the same friction as before. That same oddly pleasant feeling, somehow reaching all the way down to his groin and back up until it lit every exposed circuit. He bent his neck until his chin was almost touching his chest, trying to watch, and in that moment realized he could easily extend his tongue just a bit…  
  
Dyson made a strained sound and his hand returned to Clu’s hair. He tugged at the bun, freeing more of the tight coif as he held Clu’s head in place and began to lift his own hips. He braced his other hand against the back of the couch and started thrusting in small, shallow bursts. “Fast learner,” he muttered. When Clu swept his tongue across the head of his cock, Dyson gasped and fell back against the couch, finally breaking contact. “The floor.” He was breathing heavy and fast, and his chest heaved as he forced himself to sit up.  
  
“What about it?” Clu asked. He was sitting back again, but not enough to ram another heel up his own ass.  
  
“Lie back on the floor.”  
  
Clu cast him an incredulous look. “I don’t think—”  
  
“Just _do it_.” Dyson’s choice of words might have earned him a disc to the chest in any other setting. Instead, in that room, with Clu riding around in the body of a voluptuous, half naked siren, and Dyson’s cock standing eager and twitching before him, the command only sent a surge of arousal pinging straight through his body from one end to the other. He did as he was told, stretching out across the floor with the siren’s hair spilling out around him. Most of it was loose, but vague traces of the original bun still remained.  
  
Dyson slipped off the couch and straddled Clu’s chest, with his knees planted firmly on either side. He had trapped the administrator’s arms at his sides, but Clu didn’t struggle. He only watched patiently, eagerly, as Dyson repositioned himself, angling his hips until he could thrust his cock back in between the siren’s breasts, with his hands once more holding them together. He kept his thumbs next to Clu’s nipples, occasionally brushing them across each one and creating little sparks of pleasure with every touch. The look of intense concentration on Dyson’s face was almost as appealing as the sensation of his hard cock sliding back and forth, slick and hot, and the warmth of his circuits as they dragged over Clu’s skin with each stroke. “Touch yourself,” he said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. “Show me how much you like it.”  
  
Clu closed his eyes for a moment and smiled, before slipping two slender fingers between his legs, searching for the spot he had become rather fond of since taking over the siren’s body.  
  
“If I hadn’t realized it was you,” Dyson said, “I would have fucked you like any other siren. Was that what you wanted?”  
  
Clu smirked. “It’s what I’m getting.”  
  
Dyson pinched Clu’s nipples, making him gasp and wiggle between the blackguard’s thighs. “Not even close. Not—this time.” He pulled back a bit and slid forward again, only to stop halfway, holding himself there as his hips twitched and his stomach clenched. Clu felt the first splash of warmth across his skin, and then Dyson slid forward all the way, still coming as a warm, pale rivulet slipped down the side of Clu’s collar and dripped onto the floor by his neck.  
  
When he was done, Dyson leaned back and lifted himself up off the floor. Clu remained there, watching Dyson as he made his way across the room to a small panel on the wall. He retrieved a glass of blue energy and downed half of it in one swig. His circuits hadn’t yet returned to their normal crimson. “Keep your fingers moving,” he said after he finished the glass. “I’ll be there in a nano to show you what I _really_ do with sirens.”


End file.
